TUFF Savior
by nbl6
Summary: April 11th, 1945. The US is liberating the Buchenwald concentration camp in Germany. Corporal Dudley Puppy from the 3rd Army is a US soldier who was partaking in this liberation of the camp. He was ordered to look for any surviving prisoners and while searching, found a cat named Kitty Katswell, the two became fast friends and later, a married couple. My first story, pls read :D
1. Chapter 1

T.U.F.F. Savior

Aprill 11th, 1945.

The United States are liberating the death camp Buchenwald, 2 M24 Chaffees and four squadrons of infantry are preparing to breach the front gates of the camp. *Inside the perimeter* 2 Nazi soldiers standing beside the gates that are about to be breached, one's extremely paranoid while the other is listening for something.  
>(Translated from German to English.)<br>"What are we going to do!?" exclaimed the paranoid one.

"Pipe down and calm yourself! We'll stand our ground and fight back these Americans. Understood!?" ordered the officer.

"Yes sir!" replied the footsoldier.

The officer then laid his ear on the gates "I swear I hear a tank.." he said. Then seconds later the gates came crashing down on them! Alerting all of the other guards and soldiers inside the perimeter. Explosive shells and rounds were sent everywhere killing most of the Nazis trying to fight back. The M24's rolled on in with two squads backing them with covering fire. The infantry were taking down the guards who had anti-tank weapons and sniper rifles while the Chaffees were taking out buildings and large groupings of soldiers. One of the Nazi commanders was hiding behind crates with some of his men and radioed in for backup. "Yes sir commander! Sending reinforcement troops to the front gates!" replied the unknown dispatcher. The commander took out his pistol and leaned over the crates he was hiding behind only to have his head blown-off by a sniper! His lifeless body fell back behind the crates. Another soldier sitting right next to him yanked over the phone and yelled into it "Mayday Mayday we need help!", he then noticed that the wire was cut making the radio useless. After seconds of silence two American soldiers hopped over the crates and started blasting holes into them.

More soldiers were rushing through the gates and stopping infront of their commanding officers for instructions. A sergeant started barking orders to go find any surviving prisoners or guards. The soldiers replied with "Yes sir!" and ran-off looking for prisoners/guards. A soldier was walking around in some building and heard faint sobbing. He clicked on his flashlight and started rushing toward the sobs. "Oh man I really want to go home!" He thought. "Aw the stench in here too, I really wish the war would just end already. I'm tired of seeing all this death and destruction." You're probably wondering who this soldier is. Well this soldier's not just one of those random un-named extras, no, his name was Corporal Dudley Puppy from the 3rd Army. He found the source of the sobbing in a pitch-black room, the only source of light was a few dusty windows and holes in the wall. There on the floor was a skinny to-the-bone tan cat, she was crying over some tar-covered object Dudley couldn't make out. In poor German he called out: "Sind Sie in Ordnung? Ich kann Ihnen helfen." (Are you alright? I can help you.) The cat turned around scared, looked at the Corporal and weakly made her way over to him, and embraced him. She was crying and Dudley had no idea what to do, he just made the dicision to carry her outside.

Once Dudley got her outside he yelled "Medic! Medic! I've got one!", a minute later a medic arrived to analyze the cat's wounds. They discovered that she was suffering from starvation, bone-loss, minor beatings, and dehydration. They gave her rations, their supplies of emergency food, and personal canteens. Even though she was really weak she said "Danke für die Hilfe"(Thank you for the help.) and was resting in Dudley's arms. Corporal Puppy had no idea what to do so he got up with the cat and walked over to his commanding officer. "So Chief what do I do with her?" asked the confused Corporal. " Well Corporal, just try to comfort her and get her back on her feet. Just chat and I don't know befriend her or something?" replied the officer. "Okay." Dudley said walking over to a gate and setting the cat down. He then slumped down beside her and wondered what to do. "Alright the Chief wants me to befriend her and make her feel comfortable. So I'll just introduce myself? Good idea!" He thought, Dudley looked over to her and asked "Hi miss, do you speak English?" She woke up and replied with "Yes I speak English" (A.N. This is where the 120 dialects thing comes in) "Okay then this'll be easier than I thought." said Dudley. "Alright so my name is Dudley Puppy, I'm from the city Petropolis in California, and your name is?" "I'm Kitty Katswell, I used to live in Ettersburg, it's around here but.." she started to get sore and her eyes were watering. "Aw Kitty it's okay, don't cry. Is there anything I could do for you?" He said. Kitty looked up and said "Well *sniff* can I have a blanket and maybe a pillow?" "Affirmative" replied Dudley, though he didn't have either of those he just took-off his jacket and gave it to Kitty and went looking for a pillow or atleast materials to make one.

He walked into a destroyed building and found a pillow case, some feathers, cotton, and rags. He stuffed the materials into the case and walked back over to Kitty. Dudley rested the make-shift pillow under her head and she replied "Thank you Dudley" and started to drift into sleep. The Corporal walked back over to "The Chief" and asked for further instructions. "Alright Chief, what now? I comforted her and now what?" "Well Corporal Puppy... I just got word that we either take the prisoners with us back to Britain or any other Allied country, or they could just stay here in Germany. If I were them I'd move out of here cause the Soviets are not very friendly to the Germans." "Okay Chief I'll tell her." Kitty woke up and noticed that Dudley wasn't right next to her, she got nervous and scared until she saw him walk back to her which caused her to smile. "Okay Kitty" Dudley sat down next to her,"My comanding officer told me to tell you that we can take you back to Britain or any Allied country, or you could stay here in Germany." She thought about it, she didn't want to stay here because of the memories present and the fear of the Russians, and she wanted to stay with Dudley since he saved her from the camp."I'd like to go with the first option Dudley." decided Kitty "Alright! I'll go inform the Chief." He walked back over to "The Chief" and informed him "Chief, she said that she'd like to move out of here." "Alright Corporal, also, your squad has been repositioned to escort the prisoners out of here. And where did she say she wanted to go?" "I don't know Chief." "Well then go ask her." Dudley walked back and asked "So Kitty, where did you say you wanted to go?" "Well...where did you say you lived?" replied Kitty "I'm from Petropolis in California." "Then I'd like to live there Dudley." said Kitty. Dudley smiled and walked back over to the Chief and said "She wants to move to Petropolis California sir." "Okay Corporal, we leave in about 2 hours so pack up and get ready to move out!".

Dudley was just sitting around next to Kitty, he was extremely bored due to the lack of anything going on. "So Kitty, how old are you? I'm 19?" Asked Dudley, trying to get a conversation going. This stunned her, she couldn't believe that Dudley was only 19 years old and doing all of this. "Wow Dudley, you're only 19?" replied Kitty "Yeah, it's been about a year since I finished up basic training, and only a few months since I got shipped over here." "Well I'm 23 going on 24 in about 2 months" said Kitty, "Wow you're old." teased Dudley. This didn't bother her at all, she just couldn't believe he was only 19 years old. "Dudley when are we leaving here?" asked Kitty "In about an hour." answered Dudley."Where are we going?" "Well we'll be making stops at train stations on the way to Britain. Then after we get to Britain we'll be briefed on what to do next." Kitty was worried that she might get seperated from Dudley, you see, she has a crush on him and wants to be with him. After a while Dudley's squad and the surviving prisoners got into jeeps and made there way back to Britain, which took them about 2-3 days, hopping from country-to-country, station-to-station until they got back to Britain.


	2. Chapter 2

April 16th, 1945

2 A.M. Somewhere in northern France, Dudley's squad was a few hours away from a port that was scheduled to take him, his squad, and the rest of the prisoners to Britain. They spent the last 5 days on a rugged trip from Germany all the way back here, stopping at numerous train stations, army bases, hospitals and so forth. Meanwhile Dudley was dosing off with the majority of his squad mates, and the other prisoners since it was pretty early in the morning (Or really late at night). Kitty was asleep and having a nightmare, she was dreaming about how she and her family were finally found and captured by the Nazi soldiers.

***In Kitty's dream*** The British are having a night bombing raid, Lancaster's dropped their thousands of pounds of bombs on the area around Ettersburg. Bf 109's and Fw 190's roared up from a nearby airfield to combat the Brits all the while the Katswell's were still in hiding and terrified by the explosions and screams from people. The distinct sound of anti-air guns were the only thing people could hear, flaming wrecks that used to be fighters and bombers came crashing down alongside bombs and parachuting air crews. Mr. Katswell tried to call down everyone inside the house and told them that everything would be okay. Ironically, a flaming Spitfire was falling out of the sky, it was butchered by flak and was heading towards the house the Katswell's were hiding in. Some of Kitty's relatives looked out the window and saw people running away from the area because that Spitfire was falling towards them! Her uncle screamed "Eingehende, Lauf!"(Incoming, run!) and sprinted away from the window as the fallen fighter smashed into the house next to them. The house next door collapsed, burning, and knocked down part of the house they were hiding in. A few minutes later they heard sirens from firefighters and soldiers, as they were extinguishing the burning rubble one of the soldiers spotted Katty trying to help a pinned Mr. Katswell and screamed "Schauen Sie! Dort drüben! Juden!"(Look! Over there! Jews!). The soldiers pulled out their Machinepistole's and shot at them, killing Kitty's uncle, her grandparents, injuring her mom, and Mr. Katswell. Whoever was still alive was arrested, all you could hear now was the screams of the Katswell's and the nightmare was fading away.

***In the real world*** Kitty was cradled in Dudley's arms, Dudley noticed that something was wrong with her due to her shaking and fear-filled moaning. "Hey Kitty." He whispered while shaking her a little, waking her up. "Are you okay?" he asked, "No Dudley,*sniff* I'm not okay" answered Kitty. She was sad and tearing up thanks to that nightmare. "Well is there anything I can do?" "Well I'm a little hungry..." "Okay I can solve that!" said Dudley enthusiastically. "Hey Keswick! Can I have a few rations?" "*Yawn* Uh.. Sure Corporal Puh-Puh-Puppy." said Staff Sergeant Keswick, drowsily. He handed over some rations and quickly fell back asleep. Dudley got out his knife to cut open the box of rations, then giving it to Kitty. "Here you go Kitty!, now if there's anything else you need just tell me okay?" Dudley said with bloodshot eyes...and then suddenly fell asleep. "Okay I will, my Puppy." purred Kitty blushing, she kissed him on the cheek and fell back asleep. It was going to be some time 'til they got to England, but Kitty will make the most of her time that she's spending with the Corporal.

The convoy finally arrived at the port. It was around 3 or so in the morning. The US soldiers were helping the prisoners onto a ferry that was going to finish their long journey to Britain. Dudley carried Kitty in his arms inside and took a seat. A few minutes later the ferry took off from it's dock and carried our heroes to the mainland of the UK. Staff Sergeant Keswick was struggling with a ration box, Dudley was humming and tapping his foot, a couple of the other nameless soldiers were chatting, and Kitty was slowly scooting closer and closer to Dudley's face, whilst blushing. The ferry ride only lasted 20 or so minutes, and on arrival the squad was greeted by their commanding officer who was with them on their liberation of Buchenwald. "Alright men." Said the Chief, "Wow Chief, what are you duh-duh-duh-doing here?" asked St. Sgt. Keswick. "Well I flew over here to tell you guys that we are being shipped back to the United Sates and, for the most part, relieved of duty, unless, the Japanese surprise attack us again." The other squad mates cheered, everyone was really happy to know that they could return home and live normally again. Dudley looked over to Kitty and said, happily "Kitty did you hear that!? We get to go back home!" She replied with "Yeah Dudley, that's great.", Kitty's worries for the most part were over. She feared that they would've been separated and wouldn't have been able to see him, or tell him she loves him. "Okay men, we leave for New Jersey in an hour, pack your bags and get ready to move!".

An hour later, everyone boarded a large transport ship and set sail for New Jersey. The transport was a part of a large convoy consisting of destroyers, merchant ships, a refuel ship, a few other large transport ships, and 4 U-boats. On the ship our heroes are on, we see that they're walking towards the cabins they've been assigned to. Dudley carried Kitty into their cabin and rested her on the bed, he sat down on a nearby chair and was reading a letter Peg had sent him. It was around 4:19 A.M. and everyone was still tired. Dudley soon found himself dosing off and before he knew it, he was asleep and dreaming (Or should I say, having a nightmare).

***In Dudley's nightmare* **Dudley was back on the frontlines. He and his squad were pushing up along a smoky field littered with shells, charred remains, weapons, and shrapnel. All that could be heard were officers barking orders, infantry yelling, fighters tearing each other up in the skies, and the distinct sound of 75mm shells going-off. Dudley finally reached an enemy trench, it was lined with Nazi corpses and guns. With his Thompson ready he marched on, deeper behind the hostile line. He heard footsteps, and all of a sudden an enemy jaguar pounced on him! With a knife in hand he started stabbing at Dudley and knocked away his Thompson. The jaguar was yelling gibberish that the corporal could barely understand, but he did understand a few of it. The two were wrestling at this point, the Nazi was trying to desperately kill our hero but was easily overpowered. Dudley twisted his arm backwards, grunted heavily, then forced the knife straight into the Nazi's chest. Dudley pulled out the knife and kept violently stabbing over, and over again until his arms were too tired to repeat. The dying jaguar tried his best to get back up, but couldn't thanks to the stabs at his chest. He then weakly took out a blood-stained piece of paper to glance at it one more time before death. He looked at it, sighed, and died from his wounds Leaving Dudley little curious about what the enemy pulled out. He grabbed the paper and took a long gaze at it with wide eyes. The paper turned out to be a photo, of the jaguar, his wife, and two kids. Dudley felt awful, "_I..I..I.. I'm.. I murdered that man, I killed him. He had two kids and a beautiful wife. I ended all of that."_ He thought, feeling guilty and scared. Dudley looked down at his jacket and paws, they were stained with a maroon-ish-purple liquid, that blood was on his hands figuratively and literally. He turned pale and wanted to throw up, "_I want this all to end, I want to go home"_ he thought... The nightmare was fading away, similar to how Kitty's faded away, soon it'll be over...

***In the real world* **Kitty noticed Dudley was having a nightmare, he was shaking and mumbling something. She made her way over to him and grabbed his arm, waking him up. He was a little startled, and looked around and was relieved that he was still in the cabin on the way back home. Kitty asked "Dudley are you okay?" Dudley was trying to regain himself and answered "Yeah Kitty, I'm, I'm fine it's just a bad dream." "Aw, well would you like to sleep on the bed instead?" Suggested Kitty. "Yes, yes please." Said Dudley, shaken from the nightmare. The two walked back to the bed. Dudley tucked himself in and dosed-off again with Kitty by his side, purring. The two soon fell asleep, still exhausted from their trip.

*6 days later* The convoy finally arrived at a port on the New York/Jersey border. They were greeted by cheering civilians. The Chief got off with Keswick and said "Ah, back in America. Now we can relax cause we're relieved of duty until we get attacked! Now what do you guys want to do?" Keswick answered "Let's get something to eat, I'm sick of rations and chocolate bars." Everyone agreed and went to the nearest restaurant for some chow. **(Of course this is T.U.F.F. Puppy logic, cause I don't know real-world logic, but I'm guessing what would've happened in real-life was: everyone would be transported to the hospital, and after a few days they could go to a restaurant. But as I said: I don't know what would've happened if this was real-life)** As they walked in, the hostess noticed they were US soldiers so she immediately found them a table to eat at. A few seconds later, a waiter appeared, quickly took everyone's orders, and left for the kitchen. After a few minutes the waiter returned with their food. The waiter also told the owner of the restaurant about our heroes, causing him to speed over to their table, and say "Wow, you guys are from the US Army?" with a New York/Jersey accent. "Yep we sure ar-ar-are." Answered Keswick. "Well then your meals' on the house! And thanks for fighting for our country! Take care folks!" said the owner rushing off. "Well that's good, since we don't have a lot of money with us." Said the Chief. "Alright so what now Chief?" asked Dudley, "Well, I'm dismissing you guys to do what ever you want for the next 48 hours. So you can go, but be back in two days so we can all travel to Petropolis together." answered the Chief. Dudley turned to Kitty and asked "Okay Kitty, what do you want to do?" Kitty thought about what she wanted to do, she looked down and noticed she was still in her rags from the camp and Dudley's jacket. "Well I'd like to go get some new clothes Dudley." He sighed, he hated going shopping for clothes with his mom**(I hate going shopping with my mom too!)**, but he would do it for Kitty. "Okay Kitty let's go to the department store." He said. They all walked out of the restaurant to go do their own things, the Chief and Keswick went to the Statue of Liberty, the nameless guys who we care very little about did their own things, and Dudley and Kitty walked to the nearest department store.

Dudley was searching through his pockets for money, all he found were a few soggy dollars and a button. Kitty was searching through the vast selection of clothes in stock, she stumbled upon a pretty dress and some nice shoes. She took them into a changing room and swapped out the rags. Dudley was waiting outside the room tapping his foot, he was nervous about what Kitty chose and how much it was going to cost. All he had were $15 and a button... Kitty emerged from the changing room and posed for him. "How do I look Dudley?" She asked, smiling. Dudley was gazing at her, she looked stunning. He said "You look really nice Kitty." causing her to blush. He took back his jacket, put it on, and walked with Kitty to the counter. The cashier looked at them and noticed Dudley in his US infantry attire. She got up and asked him "You're in the Army?", Dudley answered "Yeah I'm in the Army, so what's the total for my friend's dress?". The cashier said "Wait right there.." and walked into her boss's office, told him about Dudley, and came out and said "Well actually the dress is on the house! Thank you for fighting for our country young man." Kitty and Dudley looked at each other, then back at the cashier and walked out.

"Okay so what do you want to do now Kitty?" asked Dudley. "Hmm, Maybe go up to the Statue of Liberty?" "Sure Kitty." And with that they travelled to the towering monument and walked all the way up to the top. They reached the top of Lady Liberty's crown and gazed at the view, it was around 7 P.M. and the sun was setting over the horizon giving-off a gold-ish shine whilst turning clouds pink and the sky orange. _"A sight to remember"_ they both thought. Kitty was inching closer, and closer to Dudley. Until she was right by his side, Dudley was gazing at the view he's getting of New York not paying any attention to Kitty. She looked down at him, and leaned into his face for a kiss. Dudley looked over at her causing their lips to lock in. His eyes were wide. He noticed how hard Kitty was blushing and decided not to break the kiss. They finally broke apart and stared into each other's eyes with love glares. Kitty was holding Dudley's hands and she said "I love you Dudley." he responded with "I love you too Kitty.". The two then hugged each other tightly, But guys, remember earlier when the Chief and Keswick said they were going to the Statue of Liberty? Well they were at the statue and watched Dudley and Kitty do their thing. *Cue gasping* Keswick was about to call them out but the Chief slapped him before he could and they left.

Dudley and Kitty carried on doing their own things for the next two days. After that, the squad reunited and set-off on multiple train rides to Petropolis whilst stopping for rest and food. It was going to take them a few days to get all the way to California, at most a week or two. It was going to be a long trip for them.

**Apologies for the wait guys! Blame high school. I'll be working on chapter 3 as soon as I can! Take care!**


End file.
